


Housle

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Living Together, Sherlock's Violin, Violins
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Housle provázejí Sherlocka a Johna po celou dobu jejich společného života...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noční hraní

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622074) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr)



„Když ses ptal, jaký je můj názor na housle, nenapadlo mě, že na ně budeš hrát i ve tři ráno." řekne John u snídaně trochu naštvaně. Jenom trochu, protože je příliš unavený, aby se mohl vztekat doopravdy.

„Neptal ses, kdy hraju." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem a oblíká si kabát.

John si jen povzdechne.

„Nemohl by sis aspoň přes noc vybrat trochu- méně hlasitý repertoár?"

„Netuším, co máš proti Bachovi." nakrčí Sherlock nos a vyrazí pryč z bytu.

John si jen promne obličej a pokračuje v jídle. Řešit Sherlockovi zvyky nemá smysl, to už zjistil i za těch pár dní, co s ním žije. John v klidu dojí a vyrazí do města.

Zajímalo by ho, kam zmizel Sherlock, ale chování tohodle detektiva je poslední dva dny celkově podivné. Nebo aspoň podivnější, než obvykle. Něco vyšetřuje, ale Johnovi o svém případu nic neřekl a on nechce vyzvídat.

John svého spolubydlícího i jeho problémy pustí z hlavy, když nasedne do taxíku. Teď si musí najít práci, ne řešit Sherlocka.


	2. Vánoce

Sherlock dohraje koledu a paní Hudsonová nadšeně zatleská.

„To bylo skvělé, Sherlocku. Opravdu skvělé!"

„Děkuji." ukloní se jí Sherlock a lehce kývne hlavou i směrem k Lestradovi a k Johnovi a jeho přítelkyni.

John se na něj nadšeně usměje a dolije paní Hudsonové i Gregovi víno.

Sherlock se k nim otočí zády, aby schoval svoje housle. Nesnáší svátky, ale paní Hudsonová a John trvali na tom, že slavit bude. Možná by mu to vadilo méně, kdyby nepozvali i Johnovu budoucí bejvalku a detektiva. Ale hra na housle mu zvedla náladu. Paní Hudsonová je ráda, když jí hraje. A John taky, pokud to tedy není ve dvě ráno.

V obýváku se ozve ženské zasténání a všichni až na Johna a Sherlocka ztrnou.

„Co to bylo?" zeptá se Greg překvapeně.

„Telefon." řekne Sherlock krátce a vytáhne z kapsy saka svůj mobil.

„Sherlockovi se takhle hlásí sms." informuje John okolí. „Pokolikáte ti píše? Padesát sedm?"

„Gratuluji k tvým výpočtům." řekne Holmes a odtrhne pohled od obrazovky mobilu. Přejde ke krbu, sebere z římsy malý balíček zabalený do rudého papíru a zmizí ve svém pokoji.


	3. Requiem pro Ženu

John je v kuchyni a myje nádobí. Krom smutných tónů houslí a tlumeného cinkání talířu je v domě hluboké ticho. Jen výzdoba obývacího pokoje naznačuje, že jsou pořád svátky; veselá nálada předchozího večera je zapomenuta.

Irene Adlerová je mrtvá.

John ji viděl jen jednou v životě a je si jistý, že u Sherlocka je to stejné. A přesto teď slavný detektiv truchlí, i když by to nikdy nepřiznal.

Ta žena dokázala to, co nikdo jiný; zaujala Sherlocka Holmese a nejspíše zasáhla i jeho srdce. První osoba, kterou nedokázal zdedukovat od pohledu. První osoba, která ho porazila. A teď je mrtvá.

Od rána nedělá Sherlock nic jiného, než že stojí u okna a komponuje tichou smutnou melodii.

John uklidí umyté nádobí. Chvíli stojí ve dveřích a pozoruje Sherlocka, který si ho absolutně nevšímá. Nejraději by Sherlocka vytáhl někam ven, ale je mu jasné, že teď chce být detektiv sám. John si jen povzdechne, vezme si bundu a vyrazí ven.


	4. První dotek

Sherlock sice nikdy neuznával právo na soukromí a je kdykoliv  ochoten sledovat ostatní nebo jim brát věci podle toho, jak se mu to zrovna hodí, ovšem o své věci dbá. Hlavně o ty, ke kterým má kladný vztah. K těm vlastně patří jen tři předměty – lidská lebka na krbové římse, jeho mobil, který má vždy při sobě a housle.

Elegantní nástroj z třešňového dřeva je Sherlockův nejcenější majetek, nejen pro jeho finanční hodnotu, ale i pro Sherlockův vztah k němu. Nikdo, dokonec ani paní Hudsonová, ani Mycroft se na ně neodvažují ani sáhnout. John to nerad přiznává, ale kdyby začalo v bytě hořet, Sherlock pravděpodobně vynese nejdřív své housle, než si vzpomene i na svého spolubydlícího nebo domácí.

To vše si John uvědomoval, když teď stál nad houslemi položenými na stole a hleděl na ně. I před tím, než začal bydlet se Sherlockem, obdivoval John houslisty a vše, co dokázali vyloudit ze svých nástrojů. Sherlock je v tomto opravdu mistr a s výjímkou hraní v nelidských ranních hodinách je John vděčným posluchačem.

John opatrně špičkami dvou prstů přejede po jedné ze čtyř strun.

„Líbí se ti?" ozve se za ním Sherlockův hlas.

John sebou trhne, jako by se popálil a rychle se otočí. Ve tváři je rudý, jako by byl přistižen při něčem neslušném nebo perverzním.

Sherlock se tváří klidně, když si věší kabát a obrací se zpátky na Johna.

„Ty na nic nehraješ." řekne Sherlock. Nějspíš to měla být otázka, ale zněla jako konstatování.

„Ne. Nebyli jsme moc hudební rodina." zavrtí John hlavou.

„Chceš hrát na housle?" Tentokrát už to otázka je. Sherlock přejde ke stolu a zvedne housle i smyčec.

„Já na nic nehraju. A neznám ani polovinu not."

„To tě můžu doučit." řekne Sherlock klidně a upřeně na Johna hledí. „Chceš hrát na housle? Po třetí se ptát nebudu."

„No- já-" koktá John a pomalu rudne. „Asi- asi jo. Teda. Jo. Chtěl bych to umět." dostane ze sebe nakonec.

„Dobrá." přikývne Sherlock a podá housle překvapenému a úplně rudému Johnovi. „Můžeme začít."


	5. Učitel a žák

Sherlockovy dlouhé hubené prsty jsou pro hru na housle rozhodně vhodnější než ty Johnovy. Taky doktorovo rameno občas mívá potíže, když delší dobu hraje. Nebo spíš, když se snaží hrát. Naučit se noty kupodivu pro Johna nebyl problém, ale italské výrazy nad notovou osnovou Johnovi neříkají absolutně nic.

I přes to všechno byl Sherlock trpělivý, když Johna učil hrát. John sám by to po týdnu vzdal, přesvědčený, že pro hudbu rozhodně není ten pravý, ale Sherlockovi poznámky o zbabělcích a útěku z boje ho donutily pokračovat.

A nakonec John začal dělat nějaké pokroky, i když nevelké. A italština se časem nějak poddá.


	6. První vystoupení

Tváří k oknu stojí John a se zavřenýma očima hraje skledbu, kterou mu Sherlock už delší dobu vtlouká do hlavy. Skoro se neodvažuje dýchat ze strachu, že udělá chybu.

„Kdyby ses nebál, bylo by to dobré." prohodí Sherlock, který leží na gauči. „Technika dobrá, cit skoro žádný. Co vy na to, paní Hudsonová?"

John sebou trhne a otočí se čelem do místnosti.

„To bylo skvělé, Johne." řekne paní Hudsonová mile. „Nevěděla jsem, že hrajete."

„Učím se." zamumle úplně rudý John. Proč mu sakra Sherlock neřekl, že přišla paní Hudsonová? Jako by nestačilo, že hraje před ním.

„Měl by sis zvykat na publikum." prohodí Sherlock a postaví se.

„Cože? Jaké publikum?!" vyděsí se John.

„Paní Hudsonovou zajímalo, co je to za vrzání, tak jsem jí řekl, že to hraješ ty. Ráda by si tě poslechla." povídá Sherlock, zatímco si obléká kabát a uvazuje si šálu. „Samozřejmě tuto skromnou prosbu své domácí neodmítneš." pousměje se Sherlock a zmizí za dveřmi.

„V tomhle má pravdu, Johne." pokývá paní Hudsonová hlavou a založí si ruce na prsou. „Opravdu si vás chci poslechnout. Nechcete zahrát ještě něco?"

John pořád ještě rudý nervozitou a rozpaky si jen povzdechne a pokýve hlavou.

„Hraju příšerně, paní Hudsonová. Na tohle je o dost lepší Sherlock."

„Ale, Johne. Nesmíte se tolik podceňovat. To, co jste hrál, bylo krásné. Opravdu se mi to moc líbilo." řekne paní Hudsonová s úsměvem a sedne si do křesla.

„Jak chcete." vydechne John dlouze a položí si housle pod bradu. „Jsem z vás nervózní jako ze Sherlocka a to mě ani nekontrolujete." řekne John, než začne hrát z notového partu.

\- - o - -

Sherlock stojí před domem a poslouchá tlumenou hudbu, která k němu doléhá z bytu v prvním patře.

Bylo mu jasné, že paní Hudsonová Johna přesvědčí, aby jí zahrál. Tentokrát je hra mnohem lepší, než co hrál John před chvílí. Když John hraje a ví, že ho Sherlock poslouchá, bere hraní na housle jako zkoušku, ne jako zábavu. Tak strašně se snaží neudělat chybu, že hraje jako robot a ne jako člověk s city. A Sherlock ví, že John city má. A tentokrát se projevily i v hudbě, kterou doktor hraje.

Sherlock dál stojí opřený o stěnu domu a s mírným úsměvem poslouchá hudbu.


	7. I.O.U.

Sherlock položí na stolek v obýváku tác s pečlivě připraveným čajem – konvice s horkým, silným čajem, dva šálky, miska s cukrem. Vše je přichystané; nezbývá, než počkat na hosta. A host přijde.

Sherlock vytáhne z pouzdra své housle a jemně pohladí lesklé dřevo. Už dlouho nehrál, což je zarážející. Jenže teď hraje John. Jistě, jeho hra má pořád spousty chyb a to ani nehraje moc složité skladby, ale i tak ho Sherlock rád poslouchá. John je jediný na světě, komu dovolil, aby sahal na jeho housle. Co víc, dovolil mu – ne, přesvědčil ho, aby na ně hrál. To je až neslýchané. Ale John je dobrý žák.

Sherlock si přiloží housle ke krku a vytáhne i smyčec. Bach by mohl čekání trochu zpříjemnit. Čelem obrácený k oknu začne hrát. Přestane jen na okamžik, když jeden ze schodů lehce vrzne, ale hned pokračuje v hraní.

Host už dorazil.


	8. Requiem pro detektiva

John vejde do bytu a rozhlédne se po bolestivě známém prostředí. Už skoro měsíc v bytě nebyl. Už skoro měsíc je Sherlock Holmes mrtvý. John pevněji sevře rty, zhluboka se nadechne a vejde. Přesvědčil paní Hudsonovou, ať ho sem nechá jít samotného. Obává se, že se dřív nebo později rozbrečí a nerad by, aby ho u toho viděla paní Hudsonová. Všechno, na co se podívá, vše je spojené se Sherlockem.

John pomalu prochází pokojem až k oknu, kde opřené v rohu stojí pouzdro s houslemi. John je vytáhne, chvíli je jen drží v ruce a dívá se na ně. Finanční hodnotu těchhle houslí nezná, ale ví, že pro Sherlocka byly neocenitelné. Přesto je tady jeho bratr nechává jen tak válet stejně jako všechny další Sherlockovi věci. Kdo ví, co ho k takovému chování vede, ale Johnovi je to jedno. Celý Mycroft Holmes se může jít vycpat.

John odloží housle a začne se probírat kupou notových partů položených na polici v knihovně. Nakonec vytáhne pár ručně popsaných stránek a trochu smutně se pousměje. Tohle je jediné, co nikdy ani nezkoušel hrát, ale teď je ta pravá chvíle to napravit.

Nikdy nebyl dobrý hráč na housle a už dlouho netrénoval, ale to nevadí. Nikdo tu není, kdo by ho kontroloval.

Kéž by byl.

\- - o - -

Bezdomovec, který se před Baker Street válel dlouho před tím, než tam dorazil John Watson, sebou trhne, když k němu z okna domu 221B dolehnou první smutné tóny houslí. Zná tu melodii. Zná ji velice dobře. Bezdomovec se trochu pracně posadí a poslouchá.

Původně sem přišel jen proto, aby viděl Johna. Aby věděl, jak se doktorovi měsíc po oné sebevraždě daří. Ale nemyslel si, že by John začal hrát na housle. A už vůbec ne, že by hrál tuto skladbu.

Bezdomovec si povzdechne a víc se nahrbí. Tohle kdysi složil jako vzpomínku na ženu, o které si myslel, že zemřela. Jen smutná vzpomínka a trocha truchlení. Jeho způsob, jak se s nečekanou ztrátou vyrovnat. Ovšem ani tehdy tóny nezněly tak smutně a nedojímaly tolik jako teď.

Ovšem tohle není správné místo na bolestivé vzpomínky a černé svědomí vůči truchlícímu muži. Bezdomovec se pracně zvedne na nohy. Chvíli se opírá o plot, jako by byl příliš opilý, aby mohl stát, ale pak se rozejde pryč.

Vyprovází ho tiché smutné tóny hrané ve vzpomínce na toho, kdo je kdysi složil.


End file.
